War Games
by puleet16
Summary: This is a translation of my own history (Juegos de Guerra) which I'm still writting in Spanish. I decided to translate it in order to get more people. Review and let me know if you want me to translate the whole history. The idea is writing and then translate it. My english level is not great, so apologize my mistakes. I hope you all enjoy it! Have changed H.P important facts.
1. 1 The fate of Harry

This is a translation of my own history (Juegos de Guerra) which I'm still writting in Spanish. I decided to translate it in order to get more people. The idea is writting a chapter and then translate it. My english level is not great, so appologise my mistakes. I hope you all enjoy it J!

 **1\. Harry's fate.**

Barely ten minutes Sirius Black had discovered the lifeless bodies of her two best friends James and Lily. He couldn't understand how Voldemort

But that was not the main mystery of the night, there was Harry crying. How had been able to survive to Voldemort? What had happened to Voldemort? Is he really dead?

A POP interrupted the course of his thoughts when he lifted his eyes he saw how Dumbledore appeared before his eyes.

Sirius half sobbing muttered: _He has killed them, Dumbledore. He killed them._ _Who is the traitor? Who led Voldemort to them?_

 _\- My friend, now we don't have time to discuss it_ \- replied Dumbledore - The ministry aurors are coming over here. I have the impression that they blame you for what happened. You'd better go. I will take Harry to the order and we will decide what to do with him.

FLASHBACK

Dumbledore was standing at the door of the office of Bartemius Crouch, the minister of magic, waiting to be attended

 _Why this visit in the dark times, Dumbledore?_ \- The minister Asked suspecting that this was not a courtesy visit of the director of Hogwarts. _Do not you come to speak to me about school matters. I am right?_

 _Not estimated minister_ \- answered Dumbledore with a tone of pretended respect and admiration - _I have come because I felt that you'd like to know the events that happened tonight._

After hearing this Minister Crouch deduced it would be something important and ushered Albus Dumbledore to his office, making him sitting at the table across his desktop.

 _I hear you, Albus_ \- responded Crouch not knowing what to expect.

Albus knew that this was his moment, the moment to launch his plan. he had to be careful if he wanted everything came out well. His next words were keys for his plan fate.

 _Voldemort has killed James and Lily Potter tonight, someone, I can imagine who_ \- started to explain convinced that the Minister would try to get him a name - _it leaked the location of the SafeHouse and Voldemort killed them. However, Voldemort has been defeated by their small son, Harry_

 _Dumbledore!_ -started the Minister in an authoritarian tone _– what does it mean that Voldemort has been defeated by a baby? Who has leaked the location of the Potters? Tell me who you have in mind!_

 _Indeed dear Crouch, Voldemort has been destroyed_ \- Albus knew that only his body had been destroyed and not his soul, but decided to keep that knowledge to himself- _I do not know how Harry managed to return the Avedra Kedabra to Voldemort._ _As to who is the traitor, sorry minister, I can't give you a name, I have no evidence.._

 _Albus_ – said with an even more authoritarian tone _\- you have to tell me of the one whom you suspect, it does not matter to me that you have no evidence. The ministry cannot allow the traitor of those who saved the magic world get away with it._

 _I know, dear Minister_ \- said Dumbledore knowing that Crouch had bitten his bait and he would do whatever was necessary to maintain the image of the Ministry – _but I can't give you a name without being sure..._

 _SPLIT IT OUT, DUMBLEDORE_ – the minister interrupted with a threatening tone.  
 _At your service the minister._ Answered Dumbledore with a pretended respect tone _-I will tell you who I suspect, with conditions, firstly you will allow me to go to Lily and James house and get the little Harry. Secondly will look for evidence of his guilt before judging him. Finally you will leave me out of the identification and capture of the supposed traitor._

 _We have a deal Albus._ He was not thinking to respect the terms of the agreement, as soon as Dumbledore would have said the name to him he would make a hunt and condemn the traitor, everything what he needed was scapegoat to present to the public opinion. He was not going to complicate his life searching for evidence. About the request on Harry Potter was not mattering to him, he would be a hero but with Voldemort out of game he wouldn't be important anymore. The best part of their deal was the last request of Dumbledore, omit his participation in the identification and capture of the traitor. This way he would take all the credit.

 _Sirius Black, is he of whom I suspect Mr minister._ If you excuse me, I must go to find the little Potter. With a POP he disappeared from the office leaving the minister Crouch their upcoming plans.

END OF THE FLASHBACK

In the number 12 of Grimmauld Place where there is located the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix everything was in silence, a deafening silence, in expectation of news about what happened this night. In the living room were the most influential members of the order: Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape and Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, Genkai.

With characteristic of appearance POP came Dumbledore with the small Harry between arms. Before anyone could say anything he began to speak.

 _When I arrived to house of James and Lily, I could not do anything for them. I'm sorry Severus, the only survivivor of the night has been Harry._ _. On the other hand Voldemort has been destroyed, so there is no need to worry about him anymore._ _Unfortunately our friend Sirius Black will be accused by the ministry of magic of being the traitor who informed Voldemort of the whereabouts of James and Lily, I do not know with what evidence, I will do what could for him._ _I know it, Remus, is impossible that he was the traitor. For this reason have advised him to fly away as soon as I saw him. If he is lucky, he won't be captured._

Once given the explanations on the events of that night, the members of the order were interiorizing his words the atmosphere became tense. In the house a miscellany was breathed between the duel for having lost its friends and the liberation that was meaning the end of the war.

Albus was aware that this was a key moment on the second part of his plan. In principle it wouldn't be very difficult, in the end, he was the head of the order of the Phoenix and the majority of its members would follow him with their eyes closed.

 _My friends_ – said Dumbledore - _we have to speak where Harry Potter will be living from now on. We have to consider what options we have and which is the best solution_ _We cannot forget that some Death Eater could try to threaten his life to avenge the disappearance of Voldemort. In my opinion, we should leave to Harry with the Dursleys, at the end of the day is the close family that he has left._

 _It does not look like a good idea to me, Albus -_ _Sa_ _id with the same calm tone Genkai - we cannot leave Harry with a muggle family that you know as well as I do not want him. They will hide from him who he is, and more importantly, where he comes from._

Genkai. That witch has been hidding something. I have never known what is it. What could it be? I knew that if someone put in question my idea would be her. She is not the kind of person who blindly follows others. I'll have to be careful with her, thought for himself.

 _Dear Genkai is the safer place for him, only the members of the Order we will know where it is. Also we will keep the house safe with protective spells. When the time comes the Hogwarts letter will be sent and he will re-join the magical world._ Albus answered with a tone that was not admitting reply.

 _You are condemning the boy to an unfortunate infancy, in the inopia, Albus. There are other solutions for Harry._ _Genkai answered without withdrawing for the tone used by Dumbledore._

Genkai knew that she wouldn't be able to change the resolution of Albus Dumbledore. Unfortunately the old Wizard had the support of all the members of the order of the Phoenix. There was nothing she could do for Harry Potter.

 _If this is your resolution - said looking to all the members of the Order one by one and holding for a long time the look to Dumbledore. Don't rely me for this. I feel that I must leave the Order, this is no longer my place. -It was not difficult to say these words, in reality this was not her world, she did not need a stick to make magic. She only had come to explore the world of the west magic. She had already learned everything she needed to know. Never again was coming back to this world._

After the POP that announced the disappearance of Genkai, the members of the order were confused. Certainly, Genkai had only been a year between them and she was not a very sociable person, but no one expected a reaction like she just had. However her sudden march affected two persons. _To Severus Snape, who had fellowshipped with Genkai and her march was grieving him, since he had the sensation that she was a woman of big knowledge and power, who was worth having like a friend. To Albus Dumbledore, because without Genkai he would have one less obstacle in his future plan._


	2. 2 A favor from Genkai

**2\. A favor from Genkai.**

Genkai was in his temple meditating. It has been 3 years since Yusuke had returned to the human world. At that time everything had changed. Kuwabara was no longer in the city. He decided to go to Hiroshima University. He was studying seriously to have a future as a Professor arguing that he knew how to deal with problematic students, as it had been himself or Yusuke. That idiot had surprised them all with his choice, but above all with his argument. It seems that he could think after everything. Genkai knew that a good future was waiting for him.

De Hiei was still living in the Makai, the world of the demons, monitoring the barrier that separates the human world of the Makai. However received his visits due to Yukina, his little sister who was living in his temple. She knew that this little demon respected and held her in esteem, even though he will not prove it.

The less fortunate of her small group, who eventually learned to love them as friends was Shuichi Minamino, or as they called him, Kurama. Its human family had died in a tragic traffic accident. This meant a turning point in his life. Since her mother, the only thing that retained him in the human world was no longer among the living, he decided to return to live in the Makai. However its calm character, intelligent and thoughtful had not changed.

Finally Yusuke, his beloved disciple now lived half way between the human world and Makai. In the human world he had his dear Keiko, his good friend Kuwabara and her self. his teacher. While in the Makai he had two of his best friends: Hiei and Kurama.

Koenma, the God of the spiritual world, was not long charging them any mission. In fact, none of them was working for him anymore. Yusuke had been fired from his work as a spiritual detective for having demon blood inside him. Yusuke had been dismissed of its work like spiritual detective for having demon blood inside him. And Kuwabara had never really worked for Koenma, but had always accompanied Yusuke wherever

Genkai was happy, knew that the human world was more secure than ever. Kurama, de Hiei and Yusuke had become demons class S. They not just had turned in demons of the highest class, they had become between those of the most powerful of their own class. She could count on them.

Today was the day of their annual meeting. It was the third time that they did it. On 8 July of each year the 5 members of the team Urameshi rmet up in the Temple of Genkai.

These thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a black owl, with big green eyes flying towards her. In a paw it was taking a scroll with a written note.

Genkai calmly wait for the owl come to her. She was more than surprised, as it was about fifteen years than she didn't know of that world. The western magic world. What did these wizards conceited want of her? . In a minute she would know it.

The owl gave the letter to Genkai and left flying without waiting for any instruction. Master Genkai decided not to delay the inevitable and decided to open the letter.

 _Dear Genkai:_

 _For some time now I have been looking for you. ._ _For the long time it has been impossible to find it to you. I know that it has been more than fifteen years ago since you left the magic world and particularly the Order of the Phoenix. However you should know the new developments in the magic world. Voldemort has returned. Harry Potter is at Hogwarts under the attentive care of Albus Dumbledore. We need your presence more than ever. We should arrange a meeting as soon as it can be._

 _Sincerely, Severus Snape._

Genkai knew that she had to respond this letter immediately. Voldemort had returned to life in order to terrorize the magic world. That mean a threat to the whole human world. However, part of herself was not surprised at this news. She knew that the soul of Voldemort had not been destroyed 15 years ago. Only his body had been, and that is not always enough. She had no doubt that Dumbledore also possessed that piece of information and had decided to keep it for himself, to be able to use it in his favor. She had never relied on him. She was able to see the lust of power and recognition in him. These qualities had never come to fruition at the end for no one. It was only a matter of time for him to make a mistake and ended badly.

Genkai knew that the concern of Severus for Harry Potter was genuine. The reason why Severus had decided to send her the letter was because he knew that she was able to change the course of this war. Although Severus did not know until what point he was eight. It was the moment to reply that owl.

 _Severus,_

 _I have received your message, apparete in Tokio, Japan, in the temple which is located in the west mountains at five in the afternoon. We have much to talk about._

 _Sincerrely, master Genkai._

Shortly after sending the letter Yusuke came to the temple complaining about the endless stairs that he had to climb to reach the temple. That extracted the master of her thoughts on her years in United Kingdom.

 _To be such a powerful demon you get tired by a few stairs –_ teased Genkai.

 _A FEW STAIRS!? At leat there is two thousand of them, grandma! –_ Screamed angrily Yusuke.

 _You are not able to greet each other without discussing. It can't be changed_ -Interrupted kurama

Genkai simply smiled in his direction, without surprise on the words of the red-haired. An startled Yusuke turned towards the voice.

 _Do yoy alwalys have to be so stealthy Kurama? On of these days you will give me a heart attack! –_ Yusuke answered ashamed for not having perceived the arrival of his friend.

Kurama smiled- _I was not the best thief of the Makai for nothing, Yusuke. My reputation was more than deserved._

 _You should be more perceptive, detective_. – Hiei scolded materializing beside Kurama with a smile on his lips.

\- _I'm not longer the spirtiual detectivel!_

\- _Hn_

 _Let's enter the temple, just Kuwabara is missing. I am afraid that we have to discuss an important matter.. WAIT FOR ME! –_ Interrupted Kuwabara to Genkay. I'M HERE! _Well then we don't have to wait for you anymore._

 _About what do you want to talk to us, Genkai ?_ Inquired with curiosity Kurama, the fox he carried witin could not contain his curiosity

 _\- I am afraid that we must wait for someone else._

 _Can you ever be direct Genkai?!_ Yusuke had never had much patience. He couldn't stand when his master didn't say things clearly. That meant that something bad was happening.

 _\- You will know when the time comes, dimwit._

At the top of the stairs watching a Japanese style Temple was a surprised and irritated Snape. He had not been able to apparate here. There was some kinf of protection in this temple which prevented against it. It was a similar protecion to which they have at Hogwarts. He knew that only one person was able to create si powerful protections beyond Dumbledore or Voldemort, and that person was Genkai. Inside the temple were heard different voices. Among them, there was a voice he would recognize without doubt, Genkai. But why there were more people with her? He had to discuss an important matter with her! He began to walk toward the voices. Luckily he understands and is able to speak in Japanese.

When he entered the temple he found Genkai seated drinking a tea with four strange guys next to her. They seemed muggles. What was clear is that in the temple everyting was done in a muggle way. There wasn't a drop of magic. That shocked him deeply, even the wizards who lived in the most muggle way possible used magic in their most mundane tasks. The young boys who were in the room appeared to be 17 years old or even younger. All but a young man with hair so orange that it would rival with the Weasley's. This one seemed slightly major, perhaps he would have 20. He was the highest of the four. At his side was a guy with black hair, slightly short than himself who looked quite impatient. On the other side of the table, there was a boy who wouldn't be no more than 14 years, dressed entirely in black, with a hair as if gravity did not exist. At his side was a boy, also over his 17 yers with a red hair that seemed natural. How could it be natural? He also has a penetrating green eyes.

 _I belive that is me for whom you were waiting for, Genkai,_ . The four guys in the room put their eyes on him, surprised.

He was wondering himself who would be that man, who had an strange power. He was definitely human but he could sense in him a energy quite similar to the spiritual power og the Rei gun or the sword of Kuwabara. However it was not spiritual power. Who was that man? What energy had? The mind of kurama wasn't able to stop to take one question afer another.

 _You're right Severus, wellocome to my temple._


	3. 3 The meeting

**3\. The Meeting.**

 _Can we talk privately Genkai? Ths is not a matter to be trated in front of a children, especially muggle.._ Asked Severus with an anxious tone. He did not understand what did thouse guys there, when she had cited him at 5 o'clock for dealing with an issue as important as the return of Voldemort.

 _Who are you calling child, Nigen?_ Answered him the one that seemed smallest of them. He had a red eyes, which didn't seem real. However the most surprising part was the grave tone that child had.

 _¡Hiei! – repressed the red haired boy at his side. At the time that Kurama represed to Hiei was intrigued by the man's mysterious aura and by the word "Muggle" he did not know that word. However genkai's face did not show any confusion to his mention. No doubt she knew what this man, Severus, meant._

\- _Hn_

 _Hardly any of them fit into the definition of muggle, Severus._ At every moment that passed Severus was more and more confused. Who were these guys then? Why they had an appearance and behaviors.. so muggle? How could they not be muggles? He knew that Genkai was not lying, this was something he had learned long time ago.

 _To understand who are these guys Severus, firstly I should reveal a little secret. Despite my skills with a wand, I am not a witch._

 _This is what you say, grandma, your workouts were hellish -_ snapped at her Yusuke without rhinking about the words that his master was saying. Severus didn't know what to think after hearing these words, how that she wasn't a witch? He had seen her performing magic many times! In addition, she did it reallt well. She could match the great wizards of the century. Neither could understand the words of the boy of the black hair forms with this disrespect towards Genkai, a woman who had always made respected by others. Secondly the mention of training. What he could refer?

 _Actually I am a martial arts teacher –_ Genkai continued as if Yusuke never had interrupted- _specialized in the Reihado-Jen technique. This technique allows me to channel my spiritual energy through my body and use it an offensive or defensive way. My spiritual energy or Ki, is what wizards like you use to channel your energy through a wand. The only difference between a muggle and a wizard is the ammount of Ki which they are born. While a muggle has a little spiritual energy a wizard has higher levers of it. When we met each other in London I was just learning from your world Severus. Absorving the knowledge that your style of magic provided me._

These words let the temple in complete silence. All the presents were confused in a higher or lower lever. Hiei was wondering himself what was doing there, this conversation was not going with him. He didn't care who was Severus. Kurama was following the conversation with relative ease he mas more surprised than confused, he hadn't heard of wizards. What skills and knowledge do they have? Could he discover their secrets? He was willing the devolupment of the conversation expectantly. Yusuke and Kuwabara have not just understood too much who this man was and why Genkai spoke of witches and wizards. She could not have been refering to thouse who appear in the television, because that were tricks, right? Howeer he wasn't going to let Genkai hit him for saying nonsense. He was going to wait the development of the conversation to see if he could undersand something more. Severus didn't know how to react to the words of Genkai. First of all to belive her it would suppose accept that magic as he knew it is not the only which can be performed by humans. In addition Genkai had claimed that her mastery was wandless magic, very few people could do any kind of magic without the channeler that supposed the wand. This meant that Genkai was much more powerful than he had originally thought. More powerful than anyone could know.

 _This - said Genkai pointing to Yusuke - is Yusuke Urameshi, he is the heir of my technique and also has a high spiritual energy. He is currently much more powerful than I am. 5 years ago his ancestral heritage awakaned and demon blood began circulating through his veins. To its right is Kazuma Kuwabara, he is Yusuke best friend, and is what you would call Muggle. His level of spiritual energy is is much higher than the normal one, to my same level, that is to say, quite superior than an ordinary magician. He canalizes its power without need of a wand. The long red hair boy is Shuichi Minamino, or at least this is his human name. In his demon form he is Youko Kurama. He is a demon fox who melted his soul in the body of a human. He is as powerful as my disciple. As it is the last one present here, Hiei. He is the result of a mixture between a Korime, a female ice demon and a fire demon._ _Be quiet Severus_ \- she said having perceived the terrified gaze of Severus Snape placed on her- all or them are good. I know that in your world demons are not more that stories that go back hundreds of years ago, when the creation of Hogwarts.I am also aware that they are described as soulless beings who only seek the destruction and chaos itself. That's not trae Severus, you must believe me.

Everything that was being told by Genkai didn't make any sense. While he had learned to rely on Genkai long time ago he could not believe that three of those four young men with such human appearance were demons. Creatures that the wizarding world was torn between whether they were an extinct species or mythological.

And now, in front of himself he had 3 of them according to Genkai. That was impossible, I had that be impossible. Does that mean that there are demons in the whole human world living an ordinary life? Stories not told that they had an unpleasant appearance, strange colors and claws? They were nothing like that. Although now red eyes of Hiei did make sense. He was willing to trust Genkai, if not wouldn't be here now.

 _Guys_ \- continued Genkai now heading Urameshi and company _\- this is Severus Snape. He is an old friend of mine who I met about 16 years ago when I was in Britain. He is a professor of potions at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The school where wizards Great Britain are going to learn how to use their Powers. Also he is a member of the Order of the Phoenix, a secret organization that was created to defeat a powerful dark wizard more than 16 years ago. It seems that Voldermort has risen again. Severus has come here to retail the situation and ask for help._

 _This is a macabre prank of yours, Genkai –_ asked Yusuke still doubtful. All of this information on a whole world of people with powers of that had never heard speak could not exist.. or could it?

 _It seems to me that it is not Yusuke_ \- Answered Kurama analyzing the man who had in front of him _– do you not perceive in him something like an spiritual energy, however slightly different?_

Certainly now that Kurama had mentioned it he could feel that power in that man, Severus was called. Once he realized that Genkai was telling the truth, asked Severus arrogantly: Do you want us to destroy that Voldemort guy? That is done by the closed eyes.

 _Dimwit_ _listens to what he has to tell us before releasing crap - repressed him the master Genkai. Then heading Severus Snape asked kindly to explain them the facts of the first magical war. At the end of its history Yusuke jumped._

 _Are you so afraid of a fool what was defeated by a baby? Not that that baby was Koenma !Nevertheless only Kuwabara laughed at the grace that Yusuke had just done. Genkai and Severus were denying with the head to the Yusuke unconscience,_ _because they knew about the danger that really represented Voldemort._ _Kurama understood that an individual who had killed hundreds of people with powers could not be taken lightly, but did not finish to understand as a baby could have ended with whom so many others have tried. Hiei simply ignored the detective._

 _Moron, he not was defeated by a baby, it wasn't the little Harry, my theory - began to explain Genkai - is that the spirit of lily, his mother, was filed between the spell and her son, bouncing the spell to the one who created it, Voldemort. That certainly had much more sense that an infant defeated a world threat._

 _I am afraid that the story does not end here. Since Harry came to Hogwarts, now in September will 6 years, Voldemort has haunted Harry Potter in some way._ _Now one year ago Voldemort recovered his body, and he has all his power again with himself. Since then I have been looking for Genkai without success till now so she may helps us in this new magic war._

 _Do you say that Voldemort has come back to life?_ – interrumped Yusuke now really surprised-Even Hiei was surprised that a simple human being could have cheated the Rekai, Koenma, to be able to return to the life.

 _Let's go straight to the information source, let's make a visit to Koenma._ _Proposed Kurama really intrigued as could a human, evade death, or return to life._

 _Guys, I cannot come with you - began to say Kuwabara cursing having to go to the university_ _despite how much he liked his career - I still have to do final exams. And God knows that I have a lot to study._

 _Better, with an idiot in the team we have more than enough - Hiei said happy not having to Kuwabara as a partner over the years had learned to bear with him, but if he could not have him close, better._

 _Damn shrimp!_ _\- shouted Urameshi and Kuwabara at once_

 _Stop it! – Interrupted Kurama with an authoritarian voice that was not allowing any reply. We have a visit to do. See you soon Kuwabara._

Once they said goodbye to Kuwabara went to the Koenma office.


	4. 4 Koenma

**4\. Koenma**

 _Who is Koenma? Asked Snape increasingly confused with the events that have occurred since he had come to Japan. And why should he know about the return of Voldemort?_

 _Koenma is the Governor of the spiritual world. He began to tell Genkai - the place where a soul goes when a body dies._ _Once you die your soul is judged by Koenma, he decides where your soul will go, if to the sky or to the hell._

Once Severus was informed about who Koenma is the group crossed toward the spiritual world. Severus could not believe what he saw. In front of himself had a palace full of beings, ogres, according to what Kurama had said. He assumed that these beings would be demons since they were totally unknown to the magic world and fit quite well with the descriptions that the old legends made of the demons. They were lacking the claws, but he had already discovered that the descriptions that they possesed were not especially accurate. To the fund of the endless corridor on which they were walking there were an enormous doors. At least they were four meters high for three long one. That seemed to be the place to which heading. When they were front of the door Yusuke, the tallest boy of those who hadt black hair struck the door impatiently.

 _I'M VERY BUSY! LEAVE ME ALONE IF IT IS NOT A MATTER OF LIFE OR DEATH! -Was heard from the other side of the huge doors._

He is the prince of the spiritual world how is not going to be a matter of life or death? If it is indeed his jurisdicción. Said Yusuke angry with the response of Koenma, the prince had not bothered to ask who they were. Then Yusuke opened the door of the office and it could be seen by the group the figure of a baby dressed in blue, sitting in front of a desk sealing documents that seemed to not pay attention. Apparently Koenma not had noticed the intrusion into his office.

Genkai coughed to make their presence notice to the leader of the spiritual world. Koenma lifted the look to see the one who was daring to enter to his office to demand his attention. It was then when he saw a group of people who already considered friends along with a strange man of black hair up to the shoulders and of pale complexion. This man was not worrying him especially, what really was worrying him was the presence of others four. What could be happening in the Makai? Or perhaps the problem is in the human world, after all Genkai was meeting Urameshi and company. The only thing of what was sure is that the presence of these four meant problems, and the worst thing, the paperwork that sure that it will generate.

Genkai pulled him out of his thoughts. - Koenma, what is what you know about Tom Riddle, or as he is known in the magic world, Lord Voldemort.

Tom Riddle thought Koenma trying to remember the name. He knew that had heard of it before. That could not be good any way. -GEORGE! FIND ME NOW A RECORD ON BEHALF OF TOM RIDDLE!

To the comeback of the blue ogre he prepared to read the records, as it was advancing in its reading the Koenma face darkened visibly.

How was it possible? Was everything that was happening for not thinking of that possibility then their guilt? But how he could know it then? All these questions were rising in his mind until he found strength to speak.

 _We have a problem –_ prepared to explain Koenma _– this affects only the human world. I know that none of you no longer work for me, but I ask you as a personal favor. It is possible that everything that happened is my fault. Tom Riddle was a dark wizard who terrorized the magic community until about 15 years ago. To his death we could not claim his soul, it was attached to the human world by some kind of dark magic that divides the soul and holds it to the world of the living. Having lost his body, and not being a demon, despite not be able to reclaim his soul, I thought that it would not be any problem in the future. However I could not be more wrong. Some time ago he has recovered his body and returns to terrorize the magical world._

 _-So just have to defeat a simple wizard?_ Interrupted Yusuke with reluctance. He expected a challenge of his category. Haw could do a simple human against a demon of class S like himself?

 _\- Idiot. Do not you listen or your brain does not give for any more?_ – Genkai snapped him with a serious tone.

- _We have to destroy the pieces of his soul before beat him, Yusuke. If once he was able to recover his body, who knows if he will be able to make it a second time._ _The problem however is to know how many parts has divided his soul and to objects is clinging. Without such information, ours is a impossible mission._

 _\- Hn._

 _-Horcruxes -_ turned everyone listening to Snape who had not spoken in the meeting so far - the magic of which you speak are Horcruxes. _It is a kind of magic that allows you to enclose your soul on objects for avoiding death. However dodge the death has a price._ _Create a Horcrux requires the death of another human. Knowing Voldemort sure he created more than one. Im positive that all horcruxes are in an valuable object for him, since he would never put his soul in a normal object._

Toguro thought Yusuke, Voldemort, saving the distances, reminded him of Toguro. A human willing to all not to die, to which only concerned about its own strength.

 _-Severus, by the State of soul described in Tom Riddle report effectively divided his soul up to 7 times. -Confirmed Koenma - I fear, that this is not our only our way there_ _is a prophecy, and nobody, not even me, the prince of the spiritual world can change what is already written._

 _\- A prophecy? -_ Asked Kurama aware of the extent to which it could condition the mission _. What is what prophesy?_

 _«The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...»_ Nervously read Koenma

 _\- This mean?_ Interrupted Yusuke tired of that Koenma did not speak clearly _._

 _That is not in our hands to defeat this enemy Yusuke. Only one person can defeat Voldemort. Probably the baby attacked when he failed for the first answered still mulling over the whole thing, trying to see from all perspectives._

 _\- What do you suggest Kurama?_ Asked Hiei aware that his friend had not said everything that was thinking.

Before he could answer the fire demon, Genkai lifted up her voice.

 _-Arrived at this point we only have two certainties, the first is that Harry Potter is only able to defeat Voldemort when Horcruxes are destroyed. The second certainty is that the boy, now that Voldemort has returned, is in more danger than ever. Our goal is that he meets his fate, to achieve our mission it will be to keep the boy safe and to find and to destroy the Horrocruxes._

 _-Genkai -_ hesitated Severus seeing that Genkai was suggesting _\- are you sure that you want to introduce three demons in Hogwarts? May it not be dangerous for thestudents?_

 _\- Calm Severus, those three do not suppose any danger for the these pupils. Yusuke is my succesor and it would put a hand in the fire for him. Kurama is intelligent, cautious and it would not hurt anybody unless he will not have left another option. And Hiei, would not put in risk its freedom for a human being._

Severus accepted the response of Genkai despite going without fully trusting those guys had in front of him. However, he still saw several disadvantages to the idea of Genka

 _\- But it is impossible, Genkai. None of them has aptitude to do magic if not already they would be in a magic school. Even if they were capable, at their age, still cannot enter like first year boys._

 _\- Enter where? Hogwarts? What are you talking about?_ Asked Yusuke tired of feel left out of the conversation.

Genkai decided to ignore Yusuke and respond to Severus: this will not be a problem, the energy they use is rather like that you use to make magic. And in terms of their lack of knowledge to enter the course of Harry Potter, I can take care of fixing it this summer.

Yusuke interrupted when discovered what that implied the conversation. NO, NO and NO! I WILL NOT GO TO A SCHOOL. NOT EVEN A MAIG ONE. AND LESS IF THIS MEANS HAVING GENKAI AS A TEACHER, THAT IS WORST THAN AN INFERNO.

 _Without that serve as precedent, for once I am agree with the detective. I'm not going to go to an human-infested school. -Added Hiei_

 _The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing._ He started Kurama looking to Yusuke, knowing as he could not bear the injustices. _Yukina lives in the human world, and if this world is dominated by an evil wizard, who knows which could be her fate, Hiei._

 _In moments like these they hated Kurama. He knew that keys had touch so that they act as he wanted. The manipulative profile of Kurama was a feature of its previous life as thieving in the Makai. A feature emerging on rare occasions._

 _As I was saying - rebuked Genkai as if nothing had happened - the main problem will be to convince Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, to let them enter. He never trusted me, nor I him. Therefore, we must prevent he relate Yusuke and company with me, or we can have problems._

 _That should not be a problem, as well as being the Prince of the spiritual world, also I am the Minister of magic from Japan. Although that title only have to maintain the appearances. Anyway, I will meet the British minister, and for the sake of an approach between governments, we will develop an exchange and you will be part of a pilot test in Hogwarts. Dumbledore will not be able to be opposed to your presence._


	5. 5 Malfoy's

**5\. Malfoy's**

Draco Malfoy was in his family manor a week before his sixth year at Hogwarts began. He was unable to bear his life as it was. However, he must keep the appearances, their social position and what is more important, his life depended on it.

Being the only child of Lucius and Narcisa Malfoy, was a great responsibility. As a descendant of one of the most ancient lineages of pure blood wizards and possessing a great fortune had turned to his family in influential members of society. And as in any high society, the appearances are as important or even more than the reality.

Draco had learned the lesson during his16 years of life. Lucius, its father, during the first magic war was on the Voldemort side, at the end of the war, always said to be under the Imperius curse, controlled, without any will of his own. Due to this excuse and his numerous contacts in the Ministry of the Magic he had managed to avoid Azkaban. He had believed its father until the end of its fourth year in Hogwarts, when the dark gentleman returned. Since then everything changed.

FLASHBACK

 _\- Draco, my son, your mother and I have to speak with you. Harry is right; Voldemort has returned. And I, as years ago I am one of his most trusted death eaters. The first step of his strategy is to deny his return, to organize an offensive from the shadows, so when they realize is too late. Now more that I never need that you discredit Harry Potter. In addition I want you to assume as your own Voldemort ideas. I do not only want you to assume them, but to show them in front of your Bellow Slytherin. With his grace in our side, this World soon will be ours._

In that moment he did not know what to think. He had been educated with supremacists values respect to the others... But he never had assumed as such. Now, his father was asking him to join Voldemort, with all that that entailed. He could not believe that his father had deaths in his conscience.. At that time he looked at his mother, waiting a few words of relief, with hopes that she would gave him a way out of this situation. Narcisa then lowered his head and looked to the ground, aware of what the gaze of his son asked her and she could not give him.. Draco got up of the couch where he was sitting and went to his room without saying a word. His mother followed immediately afterwards.

 _Draco, sweetheart, your father has not given you all the explanations that he owed you_ _._ _Do you let me explain it better to you?_ – asked Narcisa with a tone sweet and gentle.

 _What do you have to explain to me, mama?. Lucius has made everything clear. – Draco answered in a frustrated tone._

 _Your father is under great pressure. It is not easy to say no to Voldemort. Your father only wants the best for us. In the first magic war, I joined Voldemort, for fear of reprisals. Your father on the other hand shares the same ideology as the Dark Lord. But he remembers this, my son, he would never act as he will act from now on for its own will, without the latent Voldemort threat. Follow the advice of your father, Draco, acts as if you share the values of Voldemort, while you do not agree with them, in Slytherin, many of your fellow parents, were and are once again Death Eaters at Voldemort's orders. So remember that from now on, Voldemort has eyes and ears everywhere._

Draco began to understand better the situation of his family respect to Voldemort. His father was a follower of Voldemort, by principles and fear. His mother supported his father, for fear of reprisals. Fear about what could Voldemort do with him. Now was his time of position are the same. If one thing was clear, it is that he didn't want to live with the fear that their parents lived. I didn't accept the postulates of Voldemort who considered a sadist. In his view, Voldemort should disappear. However his position was weak. He couldn't do anything about it. Considering the pros and cons of the situation, he accepted the request of his mother was the smartest. So act now. He would act like a follower of Voldemort from now on.

END OF THE FLASHBACK

In his fifth year at Hogwarts he had not had problem to comply with what their parents had entrusted to him. With the presence of Umbrige at Hogwarts he had been invested as part of the squadron of the Inquisition. Not only the students of Slytherin had been testimonies of his peresecución against Harry, it had been all Hogwarts. He had fulfilled its role, perhaps even too well. Voldemort himself wanted to meet him in person before the begginning of the course. This performance allowed him to discover the serfs of the Dark Lord inside Slytherin, that is to say, with whom it had to be careful in its relations, and keep more appearances.

Despite his merits at Hogwarts, the Malfoy family did not have the grace of the Dark Lord after the big failure of Lucius Malfoy in the Ministry of magic where he failed to obtain the prophecy that concerned Harry Potter and himself. The only reason why his father was still alive is because the prophecy was lost in the Monistry when was broken. The order of the Phoenix would not also be provided with it to finish Voldemort. Nevertheless, to fail the Dark Lord had a price, and the death not always was the worst-case scenario

FLASHBACK

 _Today I want to present to our new Member, this is the young Malfoy, the beloved son of our friends Narcisa and Lucius. You're never too young to know that our superiority regard to muggles and the mudblood is notorious._

 _Draco, I have brought you a gift of initiation as a Death Eater_ _with a hit of his wand a dirty woman appeared with pleading eyes – do you recognize her_ _?_ Most of the Death Eaters there seemed to not know who that woman was but Draco was shocked, he just want to disappear anywhere would be better than staying there one more second – _For those of you who don't know who she is, she is the Muggle studies teacher who taught at Hogwarts that we the wizards and muggles are practically equal, that our differences are minimal._ _. Draco, give her what she_ _– the Dark Lord ordered with a tone that was not admitting reply. He knew perfectly for what he was asking him, to finish with the life of its exteacher._. However he couldn't kill her. Not even to send her the slightest curse, but he had no choice at that time, and he could not show compassion for her. Crucio!

However, before he could finish the curse unforgivable heard a voice known that said _Avedra Kedabra_! In part hewas relieved of not having to cause any pain to his former teacher, even if her destiny was fatal.

 _\- Severus, this was an honor reserved for Draco.. In complete silence Voldemort turned and fixed the gaze on Draco, after a few seconds in silence began: My will always met, Draco. I hope to see more determination in your services, for the good of all._

Draco was able to perceive the not-so-subtle threat posed by that last sentence for him and his family. He knew that he had to compensate the Dark Lord in some way to mitigate his anger with him. He could not allow that Lord Voldemort found doubts about his loyalty, that would mean death. So he uttered the last words that, in his life, wanted to pronounce: _What can I do for you Lord Voldemort?_

He hoped that Voldemort rejected the offer of a 16-year-old boy, which had not even completed their magical studies. That the Dark Lord considered all the missions were too important to be left in the hands of a kid.

 _So the young Malfoy offers me his services, let's see if they are so useful as those of his father... A general laugh flooded the room, Voldemort had not excused the defeat of the head of the Malfoys, and that had harmed its position as Death Eaters_

 _I may have a mission for you.._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Could not fail to remember that meeting, that day had won on merit being the worst of his short life.. First of all, he got out by the skin of his teeth to cast a unforgivable curse a Hogwarts Professor. However, this fact was not the worst of that meeting.The mission; Do you can call mission to a suicidal act that he has been entrusted by Voldemort? What are your choices, between attempting a suicide mission or disobey Voldemort and end up dead? His options were reduced to die today, or die tomorrow. How would he be able to kill one of the most powerful wizards of this century? It is not that he was feeling big fidelity for Dumbledore, he had never relied on him. A good thing of being a Malfoy, is that you learn to read to the persons for your own benefit. And in Dumbledore he saw a gray person, with many naunces. And you cannot rely on a person like that. Still without relying, or having big fondness, he did not want to kill him either, Dumbledore was one of few persons that Voldemort was afraid, and that supposed a hope for him. What could he do? Should kill someone who did not want nor could kill. And he could not transmit their doubts to anyone, without being exposed to the death. Severus had saved in the meeting but did not know if I could trust him. I would have to speak with him, without revolt their fears and doubts, or not from the beginning, at least.

He still had seven days to begin his sixth year at Hogwarts and the chance to talk to him. he would use these days to plan how to address him perfectly and to choose words. Thinking of Hogwarts, was thinking about Harry, Hermione and Ron. How he would interact with them this year? His father was in Azkaban, and this three were not going to let it through. They hated him for fulfilling his role. Feelings towards them, however were confusing, he didn't like them, but neither hate them. However, this year his intention was pass more unnoticed, make their life less impossible, go to his own.


End file.
